


Here I stand, I'm completely free

by Flamebyrd



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Future Fic, Trope Bingo Round 3, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/pseuds/Flamebyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, come <em>on</em>," said Rapunzel. "It's a wedding. You love weddings!"</p>
<p>"No. No. The last time we visited Arendelle we got snowed in. Not just snowed in! There was an actual ice storm. A blizzard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I stand, I'm completely free

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Futurefic" square on my Trope Bingo Round Three card.

Eugene stared at the invitation in disbelief. "No."

"Oh, come _on_ ," said Rapunzel. "It's a wedding. You love weddings!"

"No. No. The last time we visited Arendelle we got snowed in. Not just snowed in! There was an actual ice storm. A blizzard."

Rapunzel shrugged. "I like snow."

"It was the middle of summer!"

She waggled her finger at him. "Do you _really_ want to risk offending a queen who can make it snow in the middle of summer?"

Eugene just looked at her. "Fine. Fine. We'll go to the wedding."

\--

The wedding procession moved down the aisle at a stately pace, the bride taking every step with deliberateness that suggested she was trying to avoid tripping over the edge of her dress.

"They have a snowman," Eugene muttered out of the side of his mouth. "Carrying the rings. And... is that a reindeer standing next to the groom?"

The snowman had a dreamy expression and a smile that almost took up his entire face. It was trailed by a flurrying snow cloud that had left little spots of damp on Rapunzel's dress as it passed.

"We had a horse," she whispered back. "And a chameleon."

"That's different," Eugene hissed.

"Maximus and Pascal were very touched to be invited to take part in the ceremony," she told him firmly. "And I'm sure the reindeer and the snowman are just as honoured. Now be quiet, the ceremony is starting."

\--

Rapunzel apologised to her latest dance partner and backed away until she fell through the decorative curtain and into a secluded balcony area.

The woman who was already there started, her hands flying to her mouth.

The modest crown was enough to tip Rapunzel off, even if she hadn't recognised her from when she'd walked Princess Anna down the aisle during the ceremony earlier. "Your Majesty! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt--"

Queen Elsa settled down again. "No-- No, it's fine. Please. Sit down."

Rapunzel took the chair the queen had gestured to and wondered if it would be impolite to kick off her shoes. "Really, I didn't even mean to come in here. I never mean to be rude, it's just, I was kind of raised in a secret tower by a selfish witch who wanted to keep my magic to herself?" She laughed nervously.

"You have magic?" asked Queen Elsa.

"Not any more," said Rapunzel. "Not that it wouldn't have been useful occasionally, but there was the witch keeping me captive, and the 70 feet of hair was a bit of a pain to look after, you have no idea." She cut herself off abruptly. "I'm babbling. I'm sorry."

"I've never met anyone else with magic before," said Queen Elsa.

"I've never met anyone with magic other than the witch who kidnapped me," said Rapunzel.

Queen Elsa plucked at the sleeves of her dress. "My parents told me I had to keep myself isolated from other people until I learned to control my powers. They said it would be too dangerous for anyone else to know."

Rapunzel shook her head. "That's not true. Magic should be for everyone to enjoy." The dinner table had been decorated with intricate ice sculptures of swans, castles and a beautiful rendering of the happy couple.

Queen Elsa smiled at her. "I'm glad you agree."

\--

"Aha!" said Princess Anna, pulling back the curtain triumphantly. "I found you." She stepped onto the balcony closed the curtain behind her.

Elsa half-stood. "Have you come to drag me back out there?"

"Are you kidding? I've come to join you. Most of those people are so _boring_."

"To _join_ me? Anna, it's your wedding."

Princess Anna shrugged. "Kristoff will probably be here soon. He hates parties. He's just talking to that really smooth guy from--" She suddenly seemed to spot Rapunzel. "I mean, Prince Eugene from Corona."

Rapunzel clapped her hands together. "You found Eugene? I lost track of him during the dancing earlier."

Princess Anna waved her hand dismissively. "He was hiding in the corner with Kristoff." She sat on the edge of the balcony and let out a sigh of relief. "That is so much better."

Rapunzel got up. "You sit down, Princess. I'd better go find Eugene." As she reached for the curtains, she remembered to turn and curtsey to the Queen. "Thank you for talking to me."

"It was lovely to meet you, Rapunzel," said Elsa, with a surprisingly warm smile. 

She found Eugene, as promised, hiding in the corner with Princess Anna's new husband. 

"Where _were_ you?" he hissed, once Rapunzel had directed Prince Kristoff in the direction of Elsa's hiding place.

"I was improving diplomatic relations between Arendelle and Corona," she said. She held out a hand. "Dance with me?"

He looked a little like he was considering refusing, but he was never going to get any more comfortable dancing without practice, so she dragged him back into the fray.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely **framlingem** for brainstorming/beta duties.


End file.
